User talk:VAder
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gnasher Shotgun page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 20:37, January 22, 2010 RE:reason for revert You're trivia info was not needed. And please sign all you're comments and place any comments on the bottom on the talk pages.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Well I own all the books and comics, but I'd used to have a 360 but having 3 rings of death I'd gave up on Microsoft.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't own any books or comics kinda wish i did. and yes the one fail microsoft has is the RRoD.VAder 01:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :You can youtube the comics they everything but the Barren series on there.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Please don't comment on past conversations.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin Normally we want users that have 50 plus and contribute regally that understand the rules.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want to become an admin?--Chairman Jack the Black 21:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) If that would be allowed, i would enjoy being able to administrate this wiki. so yesVAder 21:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done and Congrats and please add your self to the Administrator list.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering if I added myself correctly, so there are no problems, on the administrator pageVAder 21:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me be in this position.VAder 21:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :N/P we have a lot of work do it.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk header Would you kindly add the talk header templates too all talk articles that don't have them.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow vAder climbin the charts.BTW Jack, Im way better at GOW than he is. hehe, but he knows everything.Havok Creed 17:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) like that? just making sureVAder 02:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) No its the remove the spaces.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think i understand.--VAder 02:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Talkheader Wow dude so ur really a big honcho on here? nice. RE:Pic When you edit look at editing tips to the left of your screen. It will tell you everything about images.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture Thanks. I'll check it out.VAder 22:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin Gearslover01, was a former Admin who lost his rights when he went inactive.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Just an FYI (no one is mad) Did you read any of the novels or comics?--Chairman Jack the Black 03:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) No i haven't. i want to, but not enough to buy them. VAder 14:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I got issue 4 and 1 from ebay (best way to get it since everything from 6 and down are out of print.) ::But this user has all the comics expect for the sourcebook and barren series. http://www.youtube.com/user/Korca2NY --Chairman Jack the Black 17:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vandal Taken care of.--Chairman Jack the Black 17:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) MoS The Manual of Style dictates that all In-Universe pages be past tense. So please don't put "Is" instead of was. I know a lot of our articles are far from perfect.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC)